Uchiha Maelstrom
by Grining Prey
Summary: Six year old Uchiha Naruto always looked up to his older brothers, but he’s tiered of living in their shadows. And so the youngest child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha is out to make a name for himself. No matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series. Whish I did but I don't**

**Uchiha Maelstrom**

Six year old Uchiha Naruto always looked up to his older brothers, but he's tiered of living in their shadows. And so the youngest child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha is out to make a name for himself. No matter what it takes.

An: This is NOT an adoption fic. This is a pure 100% AU where Naruto is an actual Uchiha his parents are really Fugaku and Mikoto and his brothers are Sasuke and Itachi.

**IMPORTANT!: **Naruto is six years old. Sasuke is twelve years old and is in a genin team; he has also unlocked his sharingan. Itachi is sixteen and is no longer an member and he is NOT going to slaughter the clan (Will be explained later). Fugaku is 46 and Mikoto is 41. The Kyuubi attacked six years ago and Naruto was still the sacrifice, Minato is still dead. Though there has been some changes you will just have to read to find them. On with the story!

* * *

A six year old boy lay in the grass under a tree; he appeared to be sleeping. His hair was a dark midnight blue; it was spiky and looked almost impossible to control. He was skinny but not scrawny; he was also quiet pale but it complemented his unique hair color. Though none of this was out of the ordinary no the most un-normal feature that he had was three distinct whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

After thirty minutes he began to stir. Slowly a pair of cobalt eyes greeted the world; they looked young and innocent. The boy stretched, like a cat, as he began to stand popping some of his bones for good measure. Smacking his lip he turned his attention to a nearby house. Lazily he began to trudge in that direction.

After what seemed like an hour to him, in reality two minutes, he was able to reach the house where from there he made his way into the kitchen. Grabbing a chair he dragged it to in front of a cabinet. Taking a quick glance around the boy made sure he was alone before getting into the chair and from there climbing onto the counter under the cabinet. Shakily he opened the cabinet door and went to grab a drinking glass. Stopping only when a gasp meet his ears.

Walking into the kitchen Mikoto Uchiha let out a gasp when she saw her six year old son trying to get a drinking glass. "Uchiha Minato Naruto! Just how many time have I told you NOT to do that!"

Naruto winced as he turned around; she had used his full name now he was in trouble. "But Kaa-san! I was thirsty!"

Quickly walking over to her son Mikoto picked him up and set him on the floor. Sighing she grabbed a glass and began to fill it up. "Honestly Naruto I don't understand why you don't just come get me. Don't you understand that you could slip and split your head open?" Handing the glass to her son Mikoto looked him in the eyes. "Now promise me that you wont do it again."

Naruto looked at his Kaa-san, she really looked worried. "Okay Kaa-san I promise that I wont do it again."

Smiling Mikoto handed the glass to her son, but not before giving him a quick swat on his bottom and then shooing him out of the room once he had his prize.

Sipping his drink Naruto walked past his brother's rooms wondering for a moment if they where home. Snorting Naruto knew that was just wishful thinking. Reaching his room Naruto sat down in the chair at his desk. "I wish I had somebody to play with." Sadly Naruto spent most of his time by himself; being the youngest in the Uchiha clan he had nobody to play with. So instead he spent most of his time with his mother or father, if he wasn't working, or he bugged his brothers who were never home anymore.

He use to be able to get Sasuke to take him to Ichiraku, but now he was always to busy or to tired. "I whish I was old enough to go to the academy." Naruto began to wonder what it would be like if he was old enough to go to the academy and then he smirked. "After tomorrow I'll only have to wait one more year!" Soon his six year old mind began to drift into the fantasies of his soon to be birthday only to be disturbed by a light knock on his door.

Getting up Naruto opened the door completely; seeing his older brother, Itachi, standing in his door way. Glomping his brothers leg Naruto looked up into his eyes. "Your alive!"

Smiling a little at his brothers comment Itachi bent down and scooped the smaller Uchiha into his arms. "What would make you think that I was dead otoutosan?"

"Weeell you where gone for like ever!" Being put down at the entrance of the house Naruto began to grow curious as Itachi slipped his shoes on. "aniki where are you going?"

Smiling at his youngest brother Itachi answered. "We're going to Ichiraku's."

Stars lit up in Naruto's eyes. Itachi, his aniki, was taking HIM to HIS favorite restaurant; it was like a dream come true for the raven haired child. Itachi never had time for anything, except for the occasional ruffle of hair or poke of the forehead, both of which Naruto despised. So it was needles to say that Naruto wrestled his shoes on faster than one could say believe it, leaving a chuckling Itachi smiling.

* * *

A lone figure stood in front of a monument. He wore red and white robes and an oddly shaped hat on his head; the hat had the kanji for fire on the front. In one hand he held a bottle of Saki and in the other a bouquet of flowers. Setting both items down on the memorial the man removed his hat and held it loosely in his hand. His black air now blew freely in the light breeze. "It's been a while since I last visited you Minato, my friend." The man spoke to somebody who was obviously not there. "It seems like it was only yesterday when the Kyuubi attacked our village and Naruto was born." Smiling a little the man thought about the said container. "He's going to be a strong shinobi some day. Just like his brothers and father." Running a hand through his hair the man slowly massaged his neck sighing almost as if there was an invisible weight was on his shoulders. "The ninja are very acceptant of him but the villagers on the other hand…" He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "We'll it doesn't matter what they think about him they better not lay a hand on my son." With that Fugaku stopped talking, instead he settled for listening to the wind rustle the trees.

* * *

A full and sleepy Naruto rode on top of Itachi's shoulders. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't tired but in the end he lost the losing battle.

A light smile caressed Itachi's face as he heard the peace full snoring coming from his younger brother. Itachi got the glare of a villager and returned the favor only he used the Sharingan for extra measure. Watching as the man froze with fright Itachi smirked; nobody would harm his otouto. Not as long as Itachi breathed would he ever let somebody harm his little brothers. Hearing Naruto mumble something Itachi was reminded of his presence. Giving one last evil look to the villager Itachi continued on home.

* * *

A panting Sasuke watched his sensei with his Sharingan activated. They had been sparing against each other while Sakura fought Sai. Sasuke was clearly out classed but that did not mean in any way that he was going to give up. So in a last ditch attempt he charged the elder shinobi only for the silver haired man to trip him once he got into range. Glaring up at the man Sasuke let his Sharingan fade away as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Turing to his other two students Kakashi called them to him. "Well that was a good training session but I think that's enough for today. Also there will be no training tomorrow but make sure to be here Friday!" With that the silver haired jounin poofed away, the only trace that he had ever been there was the small smoke cloud he had left behind.

Walking over to Sasuke Sakura entangled her arm with his. "Sasuke-kun do you want to go do something?"

"Sorry Sakura I have to get home and help prepare Naruto's birthday surprise." Closing his eyes to think for a minute Sasuke opened them and faced the pink haired girl. "How about we do something Saturday though?"

Nodding her head in agreement Sakura gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek before leaving for home. After about ten feet she remembered something. "Tell Naruto that I said Happy Birthday!"

Nodding his head Sasuke turned to the direction that the compound was located. Looking around he noticed that Sai had already disappeared. Shrugging he began to make the trek back to his house.

* * *

Sasuke came home to a dark house looking around he noticed that there was a light coming from the kitchen. Curious he walked over to the kitchen door to find out what was happening. Entering the room Sasuke realized that it was his family, minus Naruto, sitting around the table discussing something. Clearing his throat got everyone's attention.

Mikoto smiled at the fact that her middle child was home, and actually standing. Usually he was unconscious the minute he entered the door or Sakura and Sai would bring him home, and on rare occasions Kakashi himself would bring the boy home. He trained hard and it was starting to pay off. "Welcome home Sasuke." Walking over she embrace him in a hug.

Returning the affection with a one armed hug Sasuke walked over to the table and sat down. "So what are you guys discussing?"

"Naruto's surprise birthday party." It was Itachi who answered he had a light smile on his face; something that was a bit more common now that he had gotten out of ANBU and had become a regular jounin. While he was as busy as ever the missions where less demanding and weren't as gruesome as they had been back in ANBU. All in all Itachi was a little bit happier.

"Sasuke we need you to keep Naruto distracted while we prepare the party." Fugaku took another sip of his tea. He had removed his Hokage robe and was wearing his normal relax wear.

Sasuke left eyebrow rose, "How am I suppose to keep that bundle of energy distracted on his birthday."

"Try teaching him a jutsu." Itachi looked up from a sign he was painting, so far it said "Happy bir." It was safe to assume that he wasn't finish.

"So like the Gōkakyū Jutsu?"

"No," Fugaku took another sip of his tea. "I'll teach him that when he turns eight. Like I did with you and Itachi. Teach him the Endan jutsu."

"Okay." Standing up Sasuke stretched. "Well I'm going to bed so night." The raven head received three different good nights as he walked back to his room.

* * *

Yep I've gone and done it again. The almighty Dark Orb has posted yet another story. MWAHAHAHAHA. Well I guess I should let you all know that I will also post another story soon. Its Jinchurriki Spirits and it's the challenge that Froggy-Slive has posted. So wish me luck on that. Please R&R and check out 44-dd She's got some awesome stories!

This is Dark Orb Signing out.


	2. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
